Members' OCs
Over the course of the fanclub's existence, many of its members have created OCs to use in either fanclub fanfiction or art. Below are examples of members' OCs. Hiro Opal´s(Cherry Opal) OC, and is her older brother in the fanfic. He has lots of pocky at home, and carries a suitcase of pocky in it too! xD He feels like he is the only sane person around, and can be calm sometimes. But! He also has anger managements. Yel-kun's Many OC's (Count is at 93 if you count all the pokemon!) Throughout the course of the School and Ice Steps fanfics, several characters were created, all by Yel-kun(•Yel-kun•). The most notable are Lily and Rotom. Lily is a human (formerly a pokemon from a Mystery Dungeon dimension), who is OC!Yellow's sweetheart. She has brown hair that comes down to below her shoulders, with bangs that are just above her purple eyes. She also wears a lot of purple clothes, usually a purple t-shirt and or jacket, and then a pair of blue jeans. Rotom is probably one of the few pokemon that can defy laws of physics, along with Lolli's(Lollipop_Princess_) Wynaut, and is also one of the most well known OC pokemon. Appearance wise, there is nothing different from a regular Rotom. He enjoys creating complete and utter chaos; at one point in time having shared that trait with its trainer, OC!Yellow, however with the many personality changes these OC's have gone through throughout the months/years, they no longer share that distinct trait, well, not as much as before at least. Rotom also has an addiction to pie. OC!Yellow has several other pokemon, such as a Gallade named Blade, which has a crush on Opal's Kirlia, Cosmo, a Lucario, who is one of OC!Yellow's more sane pokemon, and has an unknown past (at least to everyone but Yel-kun, who has made a past for him, but just hasn't revealed it yet), a Honchkrow and Noctowl, who love each other, though Noctowl is incredibly dense, a charltan Sableye, a conceited Rattata named Rizzo, and an Alakazam, who has an addiction to eggnog, and should never get drunk, for rather obvious reasons... The rest of OC!Yellow's pokemon could be considered filler characters who in the Mangafox fanfics, only appeared once or twice and rarely appear again; in Yel-kun's fanfics however, they, at least some of them, appear much more frequently. They are in no particular order: Mudkip(also known as Agent M and/or Muddy the Mudkip), Infernape, Houndoom, Mightyena (who is shiny), Two Poochyena and a Houndour (Named Pooch, Peach, and Hound respectively, and are all children of Houndoom and Mightyena), Milotic, Dragonair, Mr. Mime, Dusknoir (Named Dusk, not to be confused with his brother Dusc), Dusclops (Named Dusc, not to be confused with his brother Dusk), Relicanth, Scorupi, Tyran and Ranitar the Tyranitar brothers, Lopunny, another Alakazam and Sableye, who are rather glitchy with their movesets (they are named Destroyer and Glitchy respectively), Drifblim, Mismagius, and Shedinja. Now-a-days Yel-kun has many more OC's than just these, most of which are either in the FC Show fic Yel-kun has put on Hiatus, while others have had yet to make an appearance in either the fics from Mangafox or FF.net (If Yel-kun will ever actually finish and post them...), while a select few have made cameo appearances in some fics. Yel-kun might post his OC's full profiles (And take up half the page. xD) someday. xD Momiji, Mitzi, Fiore fanfic villains, Orre fanfic villains Used in the Orre fanfic, the Fiore fanfic, and the Orre fanfic sequel. Mitzi was created by Mrs.Momiji Sohma 1, the Fiore fanfic villains were created by Sushi Lover, and everyone else was created by King Gallade Momiji- Mrs.MomijiSohma1's personal OC. Childish and fun-loving, she is the heiress to her family's ranch/training school, including the branches in other regions. She enjoys traveling and is a thrill-seeker by nature. Partially because of her overprotective father, she can be rude and defensive around new people (but it's more of a nervous behavior). She seems to avoid speaking about her mother, for some reason. Currently in a relationship with Jet. Mitzi- Momiji's twin sister in fanfics. First used in the Orre fanfic, where she was a villain. Has been used in the Orre fanfic sequel, once in the Fiore fanfic. At first, she was jealous that her sister was the heir to the family business instead of her, but has long since gotten over it. Like Momiji, she loves to travel and have fun. Unlike Momiji, she can be direct to the point of being rude. She seems to have no sense of tact and immediately says what she thinks, making Momiji the more mature one (who knew? XD). Though she doesn't make a point in it, she's better at attracting the opposite gender than Momiji. Fiore fanfic villains- Consists of two groups. Group 1: Jet, Devil, Chad, Wolx, Tina and Rai. Group 2: Wilfre, Jotham, Ark, and other one-shot characters. Group 1- The first villains in the Fiore fanfic, who became good when Momiji (Mrs.MomijiSohma1's OC) and Jet fell in love. Jet and Devil are siblings, and are cousins with Rai and Tina. Chad and Wolx are best friends, and are in no way related. Jet- Age 18. Very cool and calm and goes with the flow of things. Has the uncanny ability to take what one person says and twist it to his advantage. He is wanted for the (accidental) murder of Elsie Issou, Momiji's cousin. Currently in a relationship with Momiji despite this. Appears to be half-French, but never brings it up. Devil- Age 14. Jet's younger sister. Firey and direct, she is extrodinarily stubborn and will stop at nearly nothing to get what she desires. She is usually the one to dive in first when it comes to conflict. Though only mentioned once, she appears to have a boyfriend Wolx- Age 19. Fun-loving, easily pleased, and a little irresponsible. He is the younger brother to the Kanto Elite Four's Lorelei. Due to his rashness, he gets into trouble a lot. Has an unrequited crush on Rai. Aware of Tina's feelings for him, he's promised to consider her as a girlfriend in 10 years' time. Chad- Age 21. Sinnoh Champion Cynthia's younger brother. The oldest member of the group, he's taken responsiblity of his younger friends, mainly Wolx. Stoic in general, he will only get angry if you push his buttons enough. Tried to get Wolx and Rai together before he discovered Rai's feelings...for him. Rai: Age 19. Best friends with Wolx, cousins with Devil and Jet, older sister to Tina. The type of person who left high school but never truly left. Agile but a bit ditzy, it's impossible to hate her. In something of a relationship with Chad. Tina: Age 9. Rai's younger sister. The youngest member of the group, but smart for her age. She constantly chastises Rai for her antics. Has had an almost lifelong crush on Wolx. Group 2: Wilfre is the shadow who wants to possess Jet so he could be with his wife. Jotham is his twin brother, and wants the EXACT SAME THING. Ark is Wilfre's son. Wilfre seems to be more intelligent and tactical, whereas Jotham is rash and aggressive. Ark is more of a neutral presence, perpetually bored. Orre Fanfic Villains- Consists of Shade, O'Barks, Mimica, Jestav, Alan and Mitzi. Shade is actually a man called Liet who was taken over by The Shadow long ago in exchange for his wife's, Nausicia, well-being. As Shade, he wanted to spread darkness across the world by "marrying the evil Japanese heart with the innocent American heart" (AKA, Lollipop_Princess_ and Some-Dude). O'Barks, Mimica, Jestav, Alan and Mitzi were his commanders under him (they were fired by the time the fanfic ended). Mon's OC's Space reserved for OC's created by Mon1010 Scott "Mon" Stone- An OC representation of himself. Marianna "Mari" Vilum- She was born to into wealth. Her father is a businessman, and her mother was a singer. Her mother died while giving birth to her younger brother (Who also died.) Other than this, she has lived a glamorous and drama free life. She met Tim when in kindergarten, after some bullies broke her favorite toy. Tim didn't actually beat the bullies up or anything like that, he just cheered her up afterward and they've been friends since. She makes no secret of the fact that she likes him. Timothy "Tim" Wolfe- Mari's friend since they were young. His father died in a hurricane. He was quite shy as a child (And still is to some degree.) And it's usually Mari that has to help him get over this. He is not rich like Mari is (Which makes for some uncomfortable situations when Mari ends up having to pay for something, or when around Mari's entire family.) Also likes Mari, but is rather shy on admitting it. Melissa "Mimi" Shannon- An OC Mon made based on a Musharna gijinka picture he found. Being a Musharna gijinka, she has Psychic abilities She is a easygoing, laidback girl. Though she is lazy at times. Can often be found sleeping. Her Musharna is basically in extension of her personality. Bio: She had always liked Psychic type Pokemon, because she thinks they have cool powers. She was quite thrilled when she found out she was a Munna gijinka. She had always liked that species. Mimi has been attending PGA since she was ten years old. Though she has learned a lot in her time here even evolving into a Musharna, she still has a ways to go. She often finds herself falling asleep randomly. Will Mon ever finish these bios? Who knows. xD Ropo Ropo is Ropo is Ropo. She's the one who's gonna bring the beef back to the FC soup! Category:People Category:Threads Category:Event